


Holding Hands

by aiyaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaaa/pseuds/aiyaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Kageyama and Hinata hold hands a lot more than is absolutely necessary for platonic friends. </p><p>written very quickly right before I left the house, sorry if it isn't very thought through or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Friday afternoon, after school, Hinata and Kageyama were walking home together in silence.   
"Hey, Kageyama, do you want to get a snack?" Hinata chirped.   
"Are you just saying that because YOU want a snack?"   
"Urk... well... aren't you hungry too?" Hinata looked up hopefully.   
"Fine, lets go." Kageyama said gruffly.

"Kageyamaaaa!" Hinata sang, "Did you hear about the new cafe that was opened up? If we're going somewhere we might as well go there!"  
Kageyama groaned. This sounded like the things that girls did with their time off.   
"Won't it be crowded, since it's new?" Kageyama tried reason. Unfortunately, his will was nothing against Hinata's determined personality and was whisked off as Hinata's hands, tiny in comparison, grabbed him and dragged him away (which eventually turned into a race halfway there). 

Upon arriving at the cafe (which was inevitable filled with girls) Hinata and Kageyama found a seat and plopped themselves down. Hinata ordered a muffin and Kageyama went with a drink. Within less than a minute, Hinata inhaled his muffin and went to order more but stopped when he saw the price. This cafe was expensive! So instead, he stared at Kageyama's drink until Kageyama realized.  
"Oi. Hinata. What is it?"  
Hinata continued to stare at the drink. "Are you done with that?"   
"It's mine!"   
"Please?"  
He's like a puppy, Kageyama thought, and grudgingly slid the drink over the table. The was only a bit left anyways. 

Just as they were about to leave, a sudden crowd formed in front of the cafe as the nearby TV station filmed a special on the foods there.   
Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and muttered, "Let's go, I don't want you to get lost since you're so short."   
"Ehh?! I'm not-" Hinata was cut off as they were plunged into the crowd. Kageyama marched through (as people tended to make way for him, since he was so tall and doesn't look too friendly either) and they began walking home again, until Kageyama realized he was still holding Hinata's hand and dropped it like it was burning hot. Hinata didn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing waaay too much recently
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting vry suspicious”   
> From http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116244449490/height-difference-aus
> 
> Also, please leave comments / criticism / whatever, it makes my day to see them!


End file.
